Fluff and Swirls!
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: This is a KululuXOc I suppose. It was a stormy night and Caz,a 16 yr old with 5 alien frogs living with her and her family,Her parents left for two days leaving a specific yellow frog in charge.But the worst was yet to come, A storm appeared and she is absolutely TERRIFIED of thunder but what happens if the most surprising frogie was to comfort her? One-Shot! Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog or Big Hero 6!**

**Me: Hiya person who is reading dis! *Looks at clipboard* Alright, check! Now... Explanation for dis story... Alright *Cough, Clears throat* This is a fluff that just appeared in my head and well...it's a KuruXCaz. Caz is me...*Blushes Madly* Alright I admit I might have a tiny winny... Okay a BIG crush on Kululu but HEY! He's cute! don't judge! anyways... TO TEH STORY!**

**Fear of Fluff**

** My POV **

I try to dry out my dark brown wet hair with my blue towel wrapped around my neck, I recently took a shower because Kululu ordered me to do so an after that I sat in the living room, The frogs were watching Big Hero 6 while stuffing their faces with popcorn. Let me explain why Kululu was ordering me around, even if I'm 16, my parents and my brother went on a trip for 2 days because of work and my parents had chosen Kululu for gods know why to be the 'Babysitter' of me. So he invented a ray gun that turns him into a human if blasted with, then shot again will turn him back. He had yellow spiky hair and green with a mix of blue eyes, he still had glasses but not like his, they were metal rimed and of course transparent though you can faintly see a swirl on them. His body was surprisingly well built and had a bit of muscle, NOT THAT I NOTICE OR ANYTHING!, He wore a white tank-top with black PJ pants, and sandals. The rest of the frogs were still Keronians though. But tonight really sucks, Why? Not because Kululu was human, Not because we ran out of popcorn, it was because we were in a middle of a thunder storm and I'm scared of thunder.

***BOOM*CRASH***

I clenched the ends of my towels tightly trying to control my trembling body. I don't the frogs to know, especially Keroro if you know what I mean. Always trying to expose my weakness. After the movie had ended I dashed to my room and hid under the covers. I heard some noise and a door shut, Must have been the frogs picking up and going to bed.

"I wish mom was here! She can always put me to sleep in the hashes of thunder storms even with my fear of thunder!" I whined softly.

"So your afraid of Thunder Caz?" A voice asked, I poped out of my covers to see Kululu leaning in the frame of my bedroom door, grinning.

"Kululu! What are you doing here?!" I whispered/hissed

"I was thirsty." He held a glass of water with ice in in. "So your afraid of Thunder?" he repeated laying the glass on my desk.

"n-no" As if karma wanted a good laugh, Thunder blasted outside causing for me to yelp in terror and covering myself with my blankets, Kululu just smiled at the sight of me trembling me in fear.

"I wish mom was here to sleep with me." I cried.

Kululu managed to hear me and grinned mischievously, he walked to the other side of my bed, took of his sandals, lifted up the covers and jumped into my bed.

"KULULU! What are you doing!" I blushed.

"Ku kuku, I though you said you wanted somebody to sleep with you, Caz." His eyes narrowed and glimmered of mischievousness and got right next to my ear and breathed softly, "So I will be that person ku." Chills ran through my back making me blush redder than Giroro's skin color.

"n-EEP!" Thunder blasted making me grab Kululu's shirt and burying my face onto it, and unconsciously twined are legs together. Kululu didn't expected this and looked down at my terrified face, his eyes soften and started to pat my head gently to calm me down. The storm finally started to calm down after an hour so Kululu started to get out of my bed but I grabbed his shirt making him lay down again.

"No wait!" I plead. "please...stay with me...for tonight." Kululu looked surprised but nodded, I turned around and pressed my body against his, I grabbed his arm and wrapped around me. I felt him flinch which made me smile and giggle.

"What's wrong Mr. Badass?" I giggle softly, he scoffed but grinned. "Nothing princess." he whispered into my ear again causing me to shiver in delight. '_You jerk' _I thought, _ But that's why your special to me Kululu.' _

**In the Morning! (Third Person POV)**

Kululu was the first to wake up because sun-rays struck him in his eyes, he looked down surprise to see Caz close to him and more surprising hugging him, then remembers what happen last night, He blushes slightly at the memory. '_She looks adorable when she is sleeping' _He realize what he thought and became confuse on why he thought it. He decided to close his eyes for a bit but after a few minutes he felt something soft press against his lips. His eyes bolted up to see what happen only to find out Caz had press her lips press softly against his, His face was now redder than tomatoes relaxed, closed his eyes and started to kiss back gently and slowly, he pulled back after a few seconds only to find Caz smiling mischievously but her face was the same shade as Kululu's blushing face.

"Since when are you so romantic?" Caz grinned slyly, Kululu's surprise expression slowly turned into a mischievous one.

"Since when did you start liking me? kuku" He retorted making Caz flinch and blush. He knew he got her cornered.

"You really wa-" Before Caz could finish a certain voice interrupted her...

"OOOO! I never knew Kululu can be so Lovey Dovey!" Keroro was in the door way grinning evilly along with Tamama and Giroro which they were just speechless and pale. Kululu and Caz bolted up blushing and angered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Kululu?" Kululu and Caz had a dark aura surrounding them making all the frogs flinch.

"Absolutely, Kukukuku." Kululu laughed evilly, They both dashed at Keroro with lighting speed grabbing him by the neck, Giroro and Tamama just ran away leaving Keroro crying for help.

"Wait!" Keroro cried helplessly

"What should we do to him Kululu?" Caz asked coldly

"Kuku ku, Anything we want Caz." Kululu responded grinning evilly.

"Good." Caz and Kululu loomed over Keroro chuckling darkly.

"KERO!"

**So what you think? Review if you likey it will be much appreciated! **

**Caz is OUT! **


End file.
